


Day five:Rope/Chains: All tied up for you  (Zoro X Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sanji's been all tied up for Zoro and he's enjoying playing with his blondie
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Day five:Rope/Chains: All tied up for you  (Zoro X Sanji)

Why did I have to be the one roped up?"

Zoro chuckled,sliding a hand under Sanji's child tilting it up,so he could look at Him,gently stroking his cheek.

He grabbed the last peice of rope with his free hand and smirked

"Hands,behind your back"

Sanji blushed and put his hands behind his back,as Zoro tightened the black rope agaisnt his hands,pushing him onto his stomuch

"H..hey!,Z...zo-Mpmh!"

Zoro had slipped a pair of finger into Sanji's mouth,shutting him up quickly

"Quiet,now"

His free hand tugged on the rope around his ass and smirked,he trailed and downtowards Sanji,and plunged a finger into him,twisting around,Sanji gagged against Zoro's fingers and glared at him,as he smirked

"Don't you look all nice tied up for me Cook"

Sanji let out a muffled growl and thrusted his lower body ,pushing Zoro's fingers deeper.

"Mhm, Some seems to like this"

Zoro smirked seeing the small wet spot under him and removed his finger,causing Sanji to pulla against the ropes,trying to free his hands

"Behave."

He pushed his fingers deeper into his mouth making Sanji drool and whimper.

Zoro grabbed a bottle of Lube,coating his cock and Sanji's ass,after he wiggled it in his direction.

"Put your flat ass down"

Another growl and tug agaisnt the rope

Zoro pushed his cock into Sanji,removing his fingers from his mouth,casuing Sanji to release a Choked up moan

"O...oh...my"

Zoro gripped the rope,and immediately thrusted into Sanji,using the rope to pulling Sanji closer

"Oh fuck!! Z..Zoro!"

Zoro grunted and pushed deeper,keeping a harsh but steady pace.

Sanji closed his eyes,letting all his moans,nosies and drool just fall out his mouth,he still wiggled agasint the rope

"Fuck."

"Z..Zoro!,I... I'm close!!! "

"Already?, Damn!"

Zoro brushed past Sanji's prostate,making Sanji moan loudly,biting his lip as his Orgasm had snapped as he panted agaisnt the bed,Zoro did one last thirst before pulling out and cumming on Sanji's back

"Heh,you look good like this"

"Marimo!"

Zoro pull the rope once more,brining Sanji closer.

"How about another round?"


End file.
